Utility vehicles, such as, for example, lawn tractors, have generally relied upon internal combustion engines as the prime mover transferring power through mechanical linkages (gearing or belts), hydrostatic drive(s), continuously variable transmissions (CVTs), or other similar devices to propel the vehicle. However, manufacturers of these vehicles, especially lawn tractors used for lawn mowing, are under continuously increasing pressure to reduce environmental pollution caused by vehicle emissions, as well as fluid leaks and noise from the hydrostatic transmission or engine. Hence, utility vehicles utilizing electrically-powered systems have become a primary focus to address these and other issues with combustion-engine type vehicles.